Two Lost Boys
by smiles811998
Summary: Fili has lived to reclaim Erebor. Kili has not. But is he really dead? Join Fili on the Journey of getting over his lost brother, whilst trying to not get lost himself. No slash. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Some**important facts** to know! **One: **Any deaths that happen in the Hobbit have no happened here. **Two:** Erebor has been recaptured and it in it's second prime, along with Dale.**Three:** For the beginning I will be switching back and forth from two peoples p.o.v. You can probably guess who they are, but technically you don't know their names yet so they will be called person one and two until you find out in this story. With that, enjoy :)

Person One:

Cloaked under the night, a small body slinked between trees. It was quiet, especially so for a dwarf. It was pretty much useless though, for a few feet behind followed a orc. The dwarf wasn't scared. He knew he was there. The orc was a friend, believe it or not. But Orcs are not quite as quiet, making the dwarf growl slightly.

"Yegoth," The small dwarf whispered, "keep it quiet, I don't want to be found before we enter the city."

"Sorry Master," The male orc responded louder then he should have. The dwarf sighed. They were almost to the edge of the forest. Almost to the edge of Dale, a now renewed city, Governed by Bard the Bowman.

Dale, a busy trade city in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain. This would be the dwarfs new city.

"Master," Yegoth said quietly for once, "are you sure you'll be okay here? You could come back to my hole with me and keep doing night raids. You get a decent amount of profit from that." Yegoth's face showed great worry for his master. He knew his master was very well trained in his skill, for Yegoth had learned everything he knew about said skill from him.

"Pfft," Replied the dwarf. "You know I'm a better thief then any. I will thrive and fit in here. This is were I'm from don't you know? This is where my company came after they left me for dead. And this is where I will make them pay for it." The dwarf scooted behind a tree closet to the city, Yegoth following, hiding behind a tree to the left.

"Yes, I know master, I'm sorry. May your bread grow ever longer," Yegoth said, moving a couple trees further in the forest, getting a start on home.

"And you skin not turn to rock," Said the dwarf with a smirk. They shared one more glance before turning away. Yegoth ran into the trees, soon hidden from the dwarf's sight.

The dwarf took a deep breath. Pulled his cloaks hood over his head, and sprinted into the open darkness of night. He quickly reached the cobblestone wall "protecting" the city of Dale from thieves like himself, and just a quickly made it over.

He landed in a dark ally behind a bar.

"How lucky," The dwarf said to himself out loud, "the perfect place to start a journey."

With a smirk, he walked into the light of the main street, and into the barley standing building called, The Wasted Ones.

R&R please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like you all guessed, I, sadly, don't own the Hobbit

Person Two:

A young dwarf stood looking at a mirror. He saw blonde hair - lots and lots of blonde hair. In the middle of the blondness was his pale skin. In the middle of the paleness was a normal sized nose, unlike many dwarfs, his resembled the nose of a human. Above his nose were still sleepy blue eyes, and below it, a frown.

The dwarf slunk from his bathroom into his bedroom. He slowly marched up to his bed, and deliberately fell onto it face down. He had lost so much. He was dealing with too much.

He took a deep breath as he tried to hold back tears. He had lost his inspiration. His breath. His sparkle. His laughter. His other half. His brother. The tears fell.

"Oh Kili," he said into his mattress. He was trying to be strong. He knew that his brother wouldn't want him to lie around mourning over his loss, but what else was he to do? His brother was such a big part of his life. He practically was his life

A knock resounded into his room, followed by a voice.

"Prince Fili?" It said, barely audible through the big heavy door and the pillow on top of his head.

"Com en," Fili called back, not bothering to lift his face from his bed, making his voice distorted.

The door slowly opened and a small man kneeled, bowing down, just a few steps inside.

"King Thorin requested your presence," he said, lifting his head a tad to see Fili lying down on the bed. Fili grumbled and shook his head.

"Tell 'im es wequest es," Fili stated into his mattress, but tipped his head a little to the door so his last word would come out as it should, "denied."

The servant looked all the way up at that, his eyes opened wide. He silently stood to his feet and took a couple more steps into the room. Fili's head was still tipped, and he could clearly see the look of distress on the servant's face. The man took his hand and rubbed it through his hair.

"Ahh, well, Master Fili, prince, sir," the servant stated. Fili sighed, knowing what was coming. He sat up and turned to face to poor man.

"Continue," he ordered simply, wanted to hear the words before he dragged himself off his bed.

"King Thorin said that if you were to reply the way you did, th-that, that you'd have to go to the market for my master," he finally got out. Fili sighed, just because he knew it was coming didn't make it any worse to hear.

"Oh very well, go tell him I'll be there in five minutes or so," Fili said boringly. The servant nodded and practically ran out the door. Normally people did run from him like that, they'd run from... Fili stopped his thought with a gulp and found his way walking back into the bathroom.

Thanks for reading guys! This chapter's Author Notes have found themselves down here, where they'll probably for the rest of the story. A couple things to say, starting with the first paragraph. I'm not sure I like how that turned out, but couldn't find another way to write it, tell me what you think? Thanks :) Another point is you guys have been asking for longer chapters, which is fine, but I won't be able to update as much. Will you commit what you'd prefer? Longer chapter or more updates. For now they stay quite short, but I'm going to try to update every third day. Try. With that, I hope you enjoyed :) Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Person One:

The dwarf walked into the bar and instantly knew it was in the right place. The Take-Another-Step-Closer-To-Me-And-I'll-Shoot-You aura was just what the dwarf wanted to find. He walked up to the bar ignoring all the glares being shot at him.

"What do you want?" barked the bartender, not liking a new face.

"Hit me with the strongest you have," the young dwarf replied. Next to him was a giant man. The dwarf was trying to decided if that was the case because the bar was built to his height, or if the man was just huge. He had a shaved head and metal was poking out of it.

"Hey," he said. The dwarf move his head slightly to his left to acknowledge the man. "We don't do hoods here. No one is gonna get arrested. We're all criminals here."

With a tip of the head, the dwarf took of his hood. A collective gasp resounded through the bar, making a chuckle come to the young dwarfs lips. The man sitting to his left eye's were huge.

"You!" The man exclaimed. "You're the Great Shadow! Is your partner here?" The dwarf chuckled again. No one ever called him his thief name to his face, but then again, he had only ever met with one person.

"Hmm, Jealous?" the dwarf asked the man, causing him to scowl. The dwarf took a sip of his drink and let out another laugh. He wasn't liking this new self.

"What's your real name?" asked the bartender eagerly. Much was rumored about The Great Shadow. The dwarf sighed. He should've seen this coming. Should he tell them? It could give away too much.

"Keldir," the dwarf bluffed. "That's all you're getting." The bartender nodded, not wanting to push the famous thief.

"How? How did you befriend the orc?" called a voice from behind them. Keldir turned around, leaning his back against the bar.

"He was in trouble, and I was willing to help," Keldir stated simply. "There is nothing more to it." Everyone in the bar looked doubtfully at Keldir, but he just shrugged. There was no way that they were getting the whole story. He didn't know anyone of them.

Keldir tipped his cup back and emptied the rest of his drink into his stomach. He then got up and walked out the door, leaving some money behind for this drink. As he walked up and down the streets, he noticed where the good and bad shops were. He could tell by looking at their signs.

He found a nice inn and walked up to it. He'd find a more undercover place to hide tomorrow in the daylight. He pulled up his hood and walked in.

The clerk gave him a room without any trouble- thanks to the extra money Keldir paid. He went up to his room, bathed, and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Phew, for those doubting, yes, this was written, edited (by the bestest person ever, Emilyn!), and uploaded all on the third day. I really should've thought about school work before I promised you that :P Aww well, no going back now.

Please point out mistakes, I know there will be some and I want to progress as a writer. Also, I realise that one of my weak points in writing is detail. If you think I need to work on that, please say!

**With that, thanks for reading :) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Person two:

Fili slowly made his way to the throne room, wishing that he could've stayed in bed. He walked through the big doors and found his Uncle sitting irritated on the throne. Fili made his way to the throne, hoping his uncle wasn't irritated at him, for this could end poorly.

Just as Fili made it to the throne, His Uncle held out his hand, revealing a sheet of paper. The title read, "The Great Shadow," and the bottom said, "Reward 10,000 gold pieces." In the middle, there was a face. The man had a smirk on his face and a murderous sparkle in his eye. Something struck Fili as familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Who is this?" Fili finally asked when he released his Uncle wasn't going to speak. Thorin sighed, didn't his nephew listen to news/gossip at all?

"Fili, this is The Great Shadow," Thorin started.

"Well I read that much," Fili snapped, wishing even more now that he was in his room. He didn't like when people treated him as if he were a child. A glare from his Uncle told him he was going to be in trouble if something like that happened again, so Fili hung his head and listened.

"As I was saying," Another glare, and if if looks could kill, Fili would be long gone, "this is

The Great Shadow. It's a thief that has been destroying many towns along the path we took to get back to our mountain. He has killed everyone he's stolen from except for one elf. That is how they got the drawing. He is said to be working with an orc. He is also said to be hiding in Dale. I need you to stay in the Mountain at all times."

That last sentence seemed to catch Fili off guard. There a well experience thief and a mass murderer hiding inside a city that his people had to protect? His shock was quickly replaced with anger.

"What?" Fili spat. "Maybe he's a petty thief, messed up here and there, and you want me to simply hide like a child? I don't think that's how it works! I am one of the princes of Erebor! I need to help save the people I'm meant to protect!" Thorin sent Fili another one of his glares, stopping his nephew mid-rant.

"Fili, you are the only prince of Erebor now, and you have to act it! Going off and getting killed now isn't going to help protect anyone. I know it won't be easy, but we'll find other ways to keep your mind off..." Thorin suddenly stopped when he saw his nephew's already pale face grew paler. "Look. Your are the single heir to the throne, and if anything happens to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Then the kingdom would be thrown into an uproar, trying to find another eligible heir.

"So what, Uncle? You are one of the most powerful and influential leaders this side of the Misty Mountains. If you start telling people to go hide in their homes, then you will throw the kingdom into an uproar. Everyone will think you a coward. You need to stop treating me as if I were a child!" Fili ran off, the burning feeling of tears entering his eyes. When his Uncle called his name, he didn't turn around, stop, or listen. He just walked out, only then letting his tears fall, and sprinted back to his quarters.

Sigh, before I say another else, I want to apologize. I know it's been a week or more since I updated and I really have no other excuse except for being lazy. Well, that and writers block. I want to thank My friend Ben ( 999333). He pretty much to a hammer and whacked the block out of my head, giving me billions of great ideas.

Another thing is when you don't review, I don't think people are reading it. I looked at the stats of this story today, and that is not the case! I love you all if you read this far, but slightly less if you don't leave a review. But no worries, just slightly ;)

With that, I hope you enjoyed it! I feel like this is my greatest chapter yet, thanks to Ben. Tell me what you think? I'm planing Sunday for the next update (3 days) so keep your eyes on your inboxes kay?


	5. Chapter 5

Person One:

Keldir was ambling through the narrow streets. It wasn't long before he found himself in the market at Dale's center, which is any thief's dream. Fresh stands of fruit stood there for the taking, people's pockets were heavy with coin, and let's not forget all the delicious baked goods. Sure, there were tons of people, but good thieves know how to use that.

He looked at the plentiful stands of fruits and flowers. The smell of bakeries was so tempting and the clanging of forges reminded him of home. When he had a home at least. He wasn't really looking for anything, just exploring. As a child, he always wanted to walk through Dale. He'd heard many stories about the wonders and prosperity of Erebor and Dale when he was a little kid. After all, he grew up in a nice family.

He stayed under his hood, and to the sides of the road. This gave him the result he wanted. No one was playing him any attention. Their mistakes, he thought mischievously. He stopped at a fruit stand when his stomach growled. He looked at the options, trying to decide what he wanted to eat. He waited until both vendors were busy with customers to reach and grab the reddest apple he could see then simply walked off.

The dwarf didn't look around to see if anyone saw him. That just gives it away. Instead he kept walking and turned a corner. Only then did he bite into it. He could've easily pickpocketed someone to get the money for the apple, but what's the point? Either way you're taking money from someone.

And that's why every so often he stopped and thought about why he even became a thief. Before he was left by his traveling group, he had never kept something that he had stolen. He always gave the items back. It was always just a joke to fend off the boredom that was ever upon him. Now, he stole for the Middle Earth Black Market, a network of all the successful bandits and assassins. Some might call it a guild, others a myth. It was new, and they enjoyed the objects he got for them.

He never stole for the black market for the money it earned him. No, he could just steal everything he needed. When he got to thinking about it, the anger towards his traveling mates swelled. If it wasn't for that lousy journey he went on, he'd still have everything. Family, loyalty, innocence, and clean hands. But he doesn't have that luxury. No, that was ripped from him when he was left behind. So thieving it is.

After finishing his apple, he tossed the core to his feet and started scouting the booths again. As he was walking, a smell came over him. His eyes were drawn to were it came from automatically. Sitting there was multiple loaves of bread. Fresh bread. Like, two seconds out of the oven fresh. He subconsciously walked up to the small bakery.

There he stood, looking at all the baked treats. His mouth started to water. He didn't get baked goods often, for bakers seemed to have twenty eyes. He'd get them from night raids, but in a night raid, the village would be massacred. There would be no one left to worry about his or her bread. And the goods were never this fresh. They were just the stale leftovers from the day. Possibly even from the last.

He reached out and grabbed the warm, fresh bread then turned to walk away. Everything was going well until he heard the baker screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Thief! Thief!" The Baker yelled while pointing at him. "That man! He just! The nerve!" People started looking around, trying to find the man responsible. He didn't start running away. He'd been in situations like this before, and running would just give him away.

There was a mass of voices yelling, trying to find the thief. All this for a loaf of bread, Keldir mused to himself. Just when the thought he had avoided capture, a huge hand clasped on his shoulder and easily turned him around.

"Was it him?" the man asked, and when the baker nodded, all hell broke loose. Keldir broke the man's grip and grabbed one of his multiple knives. He spun around and lodged it into the man stomach. He ducked into an ally when a swarm of Erebor's Guards came marching into the square.

Pheww, this chapter was almost not out on time! But never fear, I have the best friends ever :) So I found out I still have mega writers block, and it was even harder to write this chapter. *sigh* Why me?

Anywho, I told you about my sweet friend Ben ( 999333) which I got his user name wrong last time . . . don't know what that happened but it's right today. He helped this time too, but it was another friend who sat for like an hour reviewing this chapter. Yes, that's right. It was so bad it took an hour to get it shaped up. Her name is Emilyn (Uchihaforlife). She can be a little hard to work with but is amazing. And really, you would all stop reading this half way through. So honestly go give her a favorite.

Now, I know at the beginning I said every three days, but school is coming to an end. And we had lots of snow days this year. So it's cram time. So if the next update isn't up til next weekend, don't kill me?

Also one last thing - there is a quote in this story from a disney movie (courtesy of Emilyn). If you can find it, put it in your comment and I'll think of a way to reward you.


	6. Chapter 6

Person Two:

Fili pulled up the hood to his cloak and started walking through the halls. Erebor was big and still needed a lot of work. That meant that most of the servants were elsewhere and his escape should be easy. He was right.

After about five minutes, he was out in the sunshine. He removed his hood, and walked with pride through the small city. Some waved, some bowed slightly, but most just smiled. It felt nice to be appreciated as a prince instead of an homeless outcast like in Ered Luin.

Within a few minutes, he was getting to the more crowded part of town - also the one that guards from Erebor helped protect. He slunk back into the shadow, and started taking back roads. Sure there were a lot of people walking around, but Erebor guards are trained to recognize him by a strand of his golden locks.

As he walked in the alley behind the main shops of the Central Square, tears formed in his eyes. Kili always dreamed of walking through Dale. The smells, the sights, the sounds. He never stopped talking about it. Ered Luin was a wonder place to live, but it was a dwarf city, not one of humans. These two races have very different priorities.

Kili always made sure to talk Fili through his dreams and checking that his brother saw it the same way as he. He'd talk about the smell of three bakeries a block, all the flowers and cloth spilling out of booths and shop doors, the light voices of vendors trying to sell their goods.

Fili chuckled through his tears. That was the only thing Kili got wrong. There were no light voices. Only ones threatening to take your hearing. As he thought about that, the voices of the square picked up. I faintly heard the word, thief. Next came the rattle of all too familiar armor. The Erebor Guards.

Fili rose to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes. If his uncle found out that he had disobeyed his orders, tonight would not be pretty. Soon after he got to his feet a man ran into him. The man instantly leaped back until he was about ten feet away.

He didn't look like he belonged in Dale, though he look familiar. There was a look in his eye, one that seemed to say, "I will kill you if you don't back off". So I did just that. I moved so my back was pushed up against one side of the alley. I raised my hands into the air and placed those also up against the wall.

This seemed to please the man and he ran past me. It was only then that I connected what I recognized him from. The wanted posted his Uncle showed him. Fili's legs automatically started to follow the know thief. He needed to prove his worth the his uncle. Though the steadily growing noise from Erebor Guards armor was a good enough incentive.

********  
Phew! I hope you liked it!

This chapter was a lot easier to right the the previous two, so hopefully my block it leaving! (Every have their fingers crossed for me!)

A guest was the first to get the quote from the last chapter. Dearreader, it indeed was from Aladdin. For those who didn't get it, the line was: "All this for a loaf of bread, Keldir mused to himself."

Dearreader - if you're reading this chapter I'll write you a oneshot of any prompt you can think off. It doesn't even have to be this fandom :)

I'm going to try to include quotes for stories in more of these chapters - BUT this one, sadly, doesn't contain one.

Again, I'd expect next weekend instead of in three days which would be Wednesday. Sorry!

If you read this far, please review, It will honestly make my life. (You might even get brownie points which will go to your own chance for me to write you something!)


	7. Chapter 7

Person One:

Keldir was aware of the steps ringing behind him. As he kept running, he dug through his mind to find a solution to this mess. Now you know why he didn't normally steal from bakers.

He was still fairly new to the city of Dale, so he was struggling to think of where to run. He needed a busy street so he could lose the guards, but he also needed to stay away from where he actually took the bread. He cursed under his breath. Why was he so greedy?

The footsteps were becoming louder, and he was running out of fallback time. He took a deep breath and did a ninety degree turn into the crowded town square. He pushed through everyone, moving in jagged lines. As he wove in and out he started to slow to a light jog, trying to fit in.

When he finally made it to the other side of the crowded street he picked up his run again. The footsteps had lost the metallic clang but they were still there. Quieter and nimbler but still there. He stopped when he hit the outer wall. He didn't really want to leave the city, but he saw no other choice. The footsteps were steadily growing stronger. Keldir took a quick peek over his shoulder to see a blonde dwarf chasing after him. He see features, so Keldir couldn't tell if he was a treat. He sighed and leapt over the wall.

A blonde dwarf without armor? Keldir thought as he ran into the forest. He was going to have to hide out in his deposit spot for the blackmarket. If he placed an item in here, the vendor he worked for would send someone to pick it up. Could it be? He thought hopefully. His better reason yelled at him. It couldn't be him. They had left him. They were dead to him. A small voice shouted that it was not true, that he did want his family back, but it was quickly shut down. He did not want to see those traitors again.

The deposit spot Keldir was running too was in a cave. To enter it, you needed to crawl through a small rabbit like hole. It was annoying, but it did it's job. No one had figured out it was there. He didn't go into it though, because if the blondey saw, his secret was out.

Instead, he turned around and pulled an arrow from the quiver strapped across his back and notched it onto his bow. He held it loose at his side, waiting for the chasing dwarf to appear. If he made it through all the people, trees would be no problem.

It was about a minute or so until the blonde dwarf appeared. When he got to a good ten feet away from me I tightened my bow, pointing it at his head.

"I wouldn't take a step closer if I were you," Keldir said simply. He had killed before, and he wasn't afraid to do it again. The blonde dwarf stood still, glancing up and down Keldir as if he was trying to make himself believe something. Then he started to mumble illegible words. It took awhile before Keldir chould understand them.

"No, it can't be," the blonde said to himself, then stared Keldir right in the eyes. "Kili?"

**Phew, how was that? I'm finally over the writers block! YAAAY!**

**I noticed that Ben's username STILL didn't come out right, so I'll try again. It is: 999333 - Hopefully that works!**

**There was not a quote in this chapter but there will be in the next. Brownie points for anyone who comments. (I really am tallying these up and you will be rewarded for helping me out.)**

**My friends were not too fond of this chapter . . . so if you would tell me what you think. There was lots of arguing about things like bad memories and unrealism. So tell me what you think.**

**With that, I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Person two:

Keldir froze when the last words left his opposers lips. Fili looked at him as Keldir's eyes widened. Fili's must have as well. Standing before him was the man he had been mourning for months, and he was very much still alive. Fili was confused. It didn't make any sense. Kili was dead wasn't he?

Fili instinctively took a step toward his supposed brother. He was still thinking about if the man before him could be his brother when he felt a sharp pain in his right wrist. He looked down to see a cut in it. It was thin and not too deep, but it stung.

Fili applied pressure to the cut so it would stop bleeding while looking up at his brother. Keldir-no, Kili-was looking at him with a smug smile.

"I told you not to take another step toward me," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "I meant it." Fili dryly laughed in reply. He was examining the wound on the right side of his body.

"To aim an arrow and hit the target so slightly it just leaves a small scratch? This man must have the hands of a elf," Fili thought with awe as he stroked the cut on his arm. He looked back up at the man who gave it to him. Fili didn't think that his brother, his baby brother, would purposely shoot him. "But then again," Fili thought, "he didn't hit me full on..."

"What are you doing?" Keldir found himself asking. He rolled his eyes as he continued, "If you were smart, you would leave that alone. This way it will just get infected."

Fili looked up at the mass of brown hair. It confirmed all his suspicions. The man in front of him was absolutely, no doubt, his brother.

"Kili," Fili said a little hurt on the inside, "it's me, Fili, your brother!" At that Kili let out a chuckle, which soon turned into a full-out laugh. Fili was confused, he couldn't think of a reason his brother would be treating him like this. They were brothers and friends. They were each other's second halves.

"Brother? Yeah right." Kili said, finally getting the laughter out of his system. "I thought brothers were always there for each other. That they would never abandon and leave the other when he was in need."

Fili's confusion started to grow, "What did he do to make his brother, his baby brother, say such things?"

"I thought brothers are supposed to care. If one was feeling down the other would help him find new happiness. Walk with him through the dark until he could find the light again."

Fili took a step closer, wanting to comfort his brother from such obvious distress. He stopped moving though when Kili nocked another arrow onto his string.

"I thought brothers are supposed to love each other. They were there to let the other

know that they were wanted and that the had something to fight for." Kili, not able to find the right words to express his anger and pain, began to cry. He cursed as he kicked the ground. Then he stared right into his brother's blue eyes, finishing out his speech with these words, "You are no brother to me."

Fili, hardly able to contain his shock, gaped at his brother. He didn't know what to do or to say. Instead his asked one question.

"Kili, what happened after we left you?"

*Phew* This chapter took way longer to get out then I thought it would. I'm on summer break and don't have a great computer do write on. Also... well it's summer break. Thanks for waiting for it though :D

I want to thank another friend of mine (Sorry Bens penname would never go though. . . . dumb story :P) His name is Austin and he get's my writing so well... he also doesn't wait 3 months to edit something. Sadly he doesn't have a fanfiction account but if you'd like to check out some of his stuff-here's the place: [slash] akiekintveld

**Thanks for reading guys! Did you like it? Hate it? Have something you wish will happen? Just slap what you're thinking in the box and send it my way. Don't want to share with everyone? PM me :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Person One:

"Kili, what happened after we left you?" Fili asked slowly. Kili looked at the blonde, trying to keep his breathing even. He could feel the tears come to his eyes but was determined not to let them fall. Who knew one question could affect him like this. Kili took a step backwards so he could lean against a tree. He slumped to the ground and closed his eyes, memories of the past flooding into his mind.

_It was becoming darker. The group of dwarves rode close together with their hobbit and wizard. They were all on edge. The border of Mirkwood was lurking closer with every step. Kili couldn't help but think of the stories of the haunted woods. Not only did they contain horrible creatures but elves as well. _

_Kili was ripped out of his thoughts by one awful word._

_"Goblins!" Thorin screamed, jumping off his pony so he could properly fight. The other dwarves, the hobbit, and the wizard followed him in that action. The brothers stayed together, fighting as though they were one person. With the help of the other companions, the goblins were soon on the ground bleeding. _

_With a sigh, the party regrouped. The horses had fled back toward Beorn's house, so they would be walking to Mirkwood. They started the trek, when wave two of goblins came. This time on wargs. _

_Once again the group took up arms. This time they were struggling a bit. Wargs were a monstrous addition to the enemy. It was going well until a goblin was shot off his warg by a carefully placed arrow. The warg charged at the dark haired dwarf and succeed in grabbing the dwarf's middle between his teeth. _

_"Kili!" Fili yelled as the warg bounded out into the forest of Mirkwood. Kili heard the distress in the brothers voice as he tried to hang on to consciousness. He tried to get out of the strong wargs grip but it was too much work. He was in too much pain. He didn't want to die like this. He didn't want to die. _

_He felt warm. No, he felt hot. Like he was burning. Slowly Kili opened his eyes, but they quickly grew wide when he realized that he had been striped down to his lightest layer and was hanging over a fire. He was being cooked.(!..?) When he came to that realization, his eyes grew even wider, if that was even possible. He started to pull against his binds. He thought that it was worth trying to get down, even if he'd land in the fire below him. Either way he'd die. The logic was cast aside as a sharp pain rippled through his side. _

_"Ohh, I struggler I found, did I?" Kili froze when the deep voice echoed through the cave. He's heard a voice like that before hadn't he? He didn't have long to think before it spoke again. "Well I have bad news for you dwarf. It's not worth it. You won't last long. That warg did a number on your side. Since you're already a goner, I might as well eat you, eh? (EH! :P)"_

_Somehow that didn't come as a surprise to Kili, but he could feel his face go paler then normal. He was trying desperately to think of someway out of this situation but couldn't find the energy. His middle hurt too bad, though it did feel as though the cuts had been sealed somehow._

"_I, uhh, won't taste any good. That, aughh, warg sucked all the flavor out of me." Kili mumbled in a poor attempt to free himself. The voice just chuckled in his deep bass tone of a voice. _

_"Heh, you're going to have to try a little harder then that, boy," the voice called. "I'm starved. I need to put some protein in this stomach of mine." The grogginess in Kili's mind was creeping back quickly thanks to the heat source below him. As the spit he was attached to spun, the caught a glimpse of the creature that had decided to make him dinner. _

_It was a orc. Kili thought for awhile . . . a orc. He had thought the always traveled in packs. He couldn't stop his thoughts from becoming words. _

_"A troll," He murmured quietly, "A single orc. Hmm, what happened to the others you traveled with? Orcs don't travel by themselves, not intelligent enough too. Attacking everything they see—out numbered or not. I wonder how much longer you'll last."_

"_Now you," the orc snarled causing Kili to jump. He didn't think the orc could hear him. "I'll have you know that some orcs are smart enough to travel by themselves, and that they do sometimes." Kili could just see the orc to know that he was lying. Again, not intelligent enough to hide that kind of stuff, even from strangers. _

"_Ahh, and by that you mean they left you behind? Maybe you ate to much and caught to little? Maybe you walked like a sloth, slowing down the traveling speed of the group? Hrm, maybe you talked to much and the others couldn't stand to hear your voice anymore? Which is it?" Kili asked without thinking, now with a mystery to solve the darkness faded from his mind and curiosity took its place._

"_I'll have you know it was none of those!" The orc hissed. "I don't know why they did it. They needed someone like me. Someone who was able to heal the wounds the villagers gave them. I kept them alive. It was me that kept them able to find food. Me!" Kili's eyes grew wide once more. A orc that could heal? Middle Earth never ceased to amaze him. _

"_Ahh, so they didn't think you were able to do night raids. A pity," Kili said simply. He knew what it was like to be left behind because he "lacked skill". The orc narrowed his eyes at Kili. He wondered what the small being was planing next. He picked his words carefully._

"_Indeed, but I don't need them." Kili nodded. He thought that about the villagers over in Ered Luin for awhile. If the villagers didn't want him to join them, he certainly didn't need them. But he did, and he quickly found that out. And now he knew a way to get out of this situation. _

"_Ohh, you try to tell yourself that," Kili started out slyly, "but inside you know that's not true." Before the orc could comment Kili continued. "It happened to me quite often in my old village, so you can't deceive me. But I can do something to fix your problems." Kili looked at the orc, who happened to be glaring at him. _

"_Oh?" The orc said cautiously. He had no plan to be turned to stone this upcoming day. _

"_Indeed. I will help you earn the respect of your fellow orc-mates. All you have to do is let me down from this terribly hot place of honor and help heal these wounds littering my core. Then I will teach you how to properly raid villages — no cost either!" The orc narrowed his eyes, but Kili could tell he was thinking about it. _

"_You promise you won't kill me in my sleep?" The orc asked skeptically. _

"_No sleep killing. Sounds like a deal. And you won't eat me in mine?" Kili responded, joking about the last question._

"_Deal." The orc said, removing Kili's spit from the fire so he could unbind him. Kili sighed in relief as he was removed from the heat. _

_After untying the bonds that held Kili in place and helping him sit against the wall of the small cave they were in, the orc spoke again, "My name is Yegoth." Kili looked up at him, slowly drifting off to sleep. He was tired and his core was killing him. _

"_Well, Yegoth, nice to meet you. I'm Kili. Remember that." He managed to get out before sleep took him. _

**Hey guys! Sorry this literally took ages to get out. It has been written for away but my betta is SO SLOW! It's kind insane... that being said I got my friend Austin to edit it again :) **

**That also being said, I need a more on task betta. If anyone is interested pm me kay? Thanks 3**

**Thanks for waiting for this! The school year has once again started so I should be able to get them out. I think my goal will be one a week. Sounds fair? Great!**

**Now type you thoughts about this chapter (Or the others) and you ideas for the future of this story in the box below :) Thanks **


End file.
